Les sans-constéllations
by Medhas
Summary: A présent tout étais fini, leurs ennemies avaient gagner et ce n'est qu'une questions de temps avant tout soit détruit. Midori se sent coupable de cela ... c'est en ce dernier instant qu'elle se souviens de ces 12 dernières années qui l'on mené à ce jour funeste.
1. Prologue

Les ténèbres recouvraient tout, montagnes, plaines, forets, océan, désert, villes.

« - Comment en sommes-nous arrivez la ? Et tous ça … c'est entièrement ma faute …

\- Tu … n'y es … pour rien … »

Et au milieu de tous cela, près de l'origine de ce fléau, des hommes et des femmes vêtu d'armures qui devaient auparavant briller mais qui a présent sont en morceaux et tachées du sang de leurs propriétaires. Certains ne bougeaient plus, étendu sur le sol de pierres, d'autres pleuraient, tremblaients.

« - Tous vas disparaître … nous avons perdue …, c'est fini ... »

Comment tous ceci est arrivé ?

12 ans auparavant

Le véhicule roulait tranquillement sur la petite route de terre menant au sanctuaire de la déesse Athéna, berçant les deux passagers à l'intérieur . Le soleil était désormais haut dans le ciel, il devait être au alentours de Midi.

« -Tous vas bien ? », demanda l'homme au cheveux bleu-vert.

A ses côtés, la tête posé contre la fenêtre se tenait une petite fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux oranges. Elle semblait légèrement fatiguée.

« - Hein ? … ho … oui maître Camus …, lui répondit elle d'une voie ensommeillée.

« Nous sommes pratiquement arriver … »

Lorsqu'il lui dit ceci, le sanctuaire se dévoila devant leurs yeux. Un lieu gigantesque tout droit sortit d'un passé antique. Des colonnes de marbres s'élevant de part et d'autres, recouvert par le lierre au vil du temps, à certains endroit poussaient des oliviers, symbole de la déesse protectrice de ce lieu qui, à travers les yeux d'une gigantesque statue s'élevant au sommet du lieu millénaire, veille sur chacun de ses habitants. Un seul chemin semblait permettre d'atteindre le sommet et il semblait traverser douze temples splendides représentant, selon les dires de son maître, les douze signes du zodiaque, chacun habitait par la garde personnel de la déesse.

« -Bienvenue au sanctuaire d'Athéna ... »


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Un an plus tard

« - Plus vite ! »

Le voie du chevalier des glaces sonnait pour la petite Midori comme un glas à chaque phrases prononcées. Voilà bien deux heures qu'elle faisait le tour du Colisée du sanctuaire, voilà deux heures que son maître lui disait d'aller plus vite, toujours plus vite. Ses petites jambes la faisaient atrocement souffrir, son cerveau, embrumer par la chaleur la faisait tanguer et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Tous son corps tremblant chuta sur le sol et elle s'étala dans le sable brûlant.

« - Midori ! Debout !, insista le chevalier du verseau. »

Mais la jeune fille ne répondait pas, elle avait trop mal pour bouger et sa gorge était trop sèche pour parler. Son masque, réserver aux femmes apprenties et chevalier, lui pesait et glissa légèrement de son visage dévoilant le coin de son œil ou l'on pouvait voir une petite larmes. Plus loin Milo, le chevalier du scorpion, les observait, son propre apprenti, un jeune garçon au cheveux bruns avec des reflets rouges et aux yeux bleu océan s'entraînait à frapper avec des poids aux bout des bras. Lui aussi stoppa tout lorsqu'il vit sa camarade choir au sol. Il fit signe à encore une autre apprentie de leurs âges, une jeune fille de neuf ou dix avec les cheveux noir corbeau, le teint bronzé et portant elle aussi un masque de fer, de l'aider tandis qu'il rejoignait Midori. Le chevalier du verseau soupira en les voyant se précipiter vers leurs amies et l'aider à se lever. La brune versa un peu d'eau fraîche entre les lèvres de son amie en lui relevant légèrement son masque et, à deux, ils l'a portèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'arène pour la poser à l'ombre d'un olivier.

« - M … merci, prononça la voie encore enrouée par la soif de la petite. »

La brune au teint halé souris et retira son masque dévoilant le visage d'une enfant espiègle aux yeux violet sombre.

« - Pas de problème, lui répondit elle avec un léger accent italien, on est tous loger à la même enseigne. »

La petits aux yeux ambres baissa alors la tête.

« - Maître Camus doit sûrement être déçu, j'ai tenu moins longtemps que hier.

\- Il t'impose un entraînement plus dur que les autres, lui dit alors l'autre apprenti.

-Si sa tenait qu'à moi je lui dirais mes quatre vérité à la statue de glace … , murmura la brune.

\- Ali non !, protesta Midori, je sais que si il m'entraîne si dur c'est pour que je sois plus forte … mais … je ne veux pas le décevoir … »

-Aucun d'entre nous ne veux décevoir son maître, dit alors le garçon.

Un blanc se fit, Ali et le jeune garçon regardèrent leur amie épuisée.

« - Je doit y retourner, dit elle en se relevant avec difficulté.

\- Hors de questions !, répliqua la brun, Tu es a bout !

-Mais … Chiron … je doit finir l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui ... »

Le brun ne pus répondre tandis que les maîtres de Chiron et Midori approchèrent. Les deux jeunes filles remirent alors leurs masque tandis que Milo approcha de son apprenti.

« - Chiron, Midori, Alirya … nous rentrons aux temple …

\- Oui Maître », répondit alors le jeune garçon. »

Les trois se relevèrent, Chiron et Alirya s'approchèrent du chevalier du scorpion mais Midori, qui s'apprêtait à les rejoindre fus stoppée par la main de son maître posée sur son épaules.

« - Tu me feras cinquante tour de stade avant de revenir au temple.,lui dit il d'une voie froide. »

La petite ne pus que acquiescer tristement et fit demi-tour pour retourner vers le stade.

« - Alirya retourne au temple de cancer, ton maître doit t'attendre, dit alors Milo. Chiron, tu peux t'arrêter au temple de lion pour aller voir Leolio je viendrais te chercher plus tard.

\- Pffff … je préfère m'entraîner que d'aller voir ce vieux crabe grincheux, lança Alirya qui partit vers le quatrième temple en traînant ses sandales. »

Chiron salua les deux chevalier d'or et la suivi puis continua vers le cinquième temple. Milo, lui, regarda Camus qui s'apprêtait à regagner le onzième temple.

« -Cam … »

Le verseau s'arrêta et lui dit sans se retourner.

« -Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, je suis cruel avec Midori, je lui fais faire des entraînement bien trop dur pour elle.

\- Oui …

\- Je fais ça pour son bien, pour qu'un jour elle devienne un grand chevalier …

\- Ca aussi je le sais. Mais c'est peut être tôt pour qu'elle subisse un entraînement si dur, elle n'est là que depuis un an.

\- Et alors ? …

\- Cam ! »

Le chevalier du scorpion approcha de son ami et posa une main amicale sur son épaules. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, son regard étais moins froid lorsqu'ils étaient seul. Ami d'enfance, ils se comprenaient par un simple regard, seul Milo savais ce qu'il y avait sous la carapace de glace que le verseau avait forgée autour de lui.

-Camus, reprit il. Je sais que, malgré tous ce que tu prétends sur la fameuse froideur des chevaliers de glaces, tu ressent malgré tout des sentiments, je sais que tu tiens à chacun de tes apprentis, qu'il s'agisse de Hyoga, d'Isaac ou de Midori. Je dit juste que tu devrais la ménager de temps en temps …

« - … Je vais y réfléchir … »

Le scorpion retrouva son sourire.

« - Merci Cam … »

Temple du Lion

« - Maître Camus est trop sévère … »

Chiron, étais attablé avec un autre garçon de son âge aux boucles châtains, typiquement grecque, et aux yeux bleu clair qui n'étais autre que le fameux Léolio Il buvait tranquillement un jus d'orange.

« - C'est vrai … même père pense ça …, lui répondit l'autre garçon.

\- Tous les jours Midori reviens avec des pansements au pieds et au main …

\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose …

\- De quoi parler vous les garçons ? »

De la cuisine donnant sur l'atrium ou se trouvait les enfants, sortis un homme aux cheveux semblable à ceux de Léolio mais aux yeux plus sombre.

« - Père ! Dit alors Léolio. C'est Midori …

\- Je vois … ne vous inquiétaient pas … Milo m'a dit qu'il en parlerait à son maître …

\- Chouette ! »

Les deux enfants sourire.

« - Père … on peut aller jouer avec les autres ?

-Non il déjà tard … et puis le maître de Chiron vas arriver … »

A ce moment on frappa a la porte. L'homme les laissa et alla ouvrir la porte à Milo.

« - Ha Aiolia …, s'exclama Milo. Merci d'avoir garder Chiron …

-Je t'en pris, lui répondit il. Alors tu as parler a Camus ?

\- Oui, il a dit qu'il allait y réfléchir .

\- C'est bon signe … aller je te rend ton apprenti. »

Il appela Chiron, qui salua son ami et rejoignit son maître. Il rentrèrent ainsi au huitième temple.

Temple du verseau, deux heures plus tard.

On frappa à la porte. Camus qui se tenait dans le salon vint ouvrir.

« - Bonjour Irina … Midori t'attends elle est dans sa chambre.

\- Merci maître … »

La jeune fille entra. Elle semblait avoir douze ans, elle avait de long cheveux violet sombre et portait un masque de fer comme toute les autres apprentie. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Midori. Elle frappa.

« - Midori ? appela-t-elle. C'est moi …

\- E … entre … »

Irina écouta. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et retira son masque dévoilant un visage de jeune fille douce aux yeux bleu turquoise avec un grain de beauté au coin des lèvres. Elle souris a sa cadette et s'approcha.

« - Alors, … comment va ta jambe ?

\- J'ai … encore un peu mal …

\- Tu me laisse voir ? »

Midori enleva les bandages de sa jambe dévoilant une grande plaie récemment cicatrisée qui traverse tout l'intérieur de sa jambes droite. Son aînée approcha et l'examina.

« - Ça a bien cicatrisée … mais tu ne doit pas trop forcer … d'accord ?

\- Ou … oui … »

En silence se fit entre les deux jeunes filles tandis que la plus vieille terminait de prodiguer ses soins.

« - Irina … ,dit alors Midori. Il est gentil ton maître ?

\- Maître Aphrodite ? Oui … il est très gentil … Il m'entraîne dur mais il m'encourage pour chacun de mes efforts …

\- Tu as beaucoup de chance …

\- Tu sais … maître Camus tiens à toi lui aussi … il ne sait juste pas le montrer … »

La petite baissa la tête.

« - Si tu le dit … »

L'aînée lui souris et lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste maternelle.

« - Aller …, lui dit elle. Fait moi un grand sourire … Je sais que tu iras bien …

\- Tu penses que je deviendrais un grand chevalier un jour ?

-J'en suis sur … et je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans les étoiles pour le savoir …

-Aussi fortes que toi ?

-Plus encore … quand tu auras appris à maîtriser ton cosmos tu seras sûrement la plus fortes de nous tous … »

La petite souris timidement. Elle faisait confiance en son aînée, tous le monde admirer Irina pour sa sagesse et sa douceurs même les adultes et beaucoup d'autre la respecter pour son don de voyance.

« - Je doit y aller …, lui dit alors Irina. Dort bien …

\- Bonne nuit Irina … »

La voyante lui souris et se leva puis sortit de la chambre refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle rejoins par la suite Camus qui attendait assis dans un fauteuil.

« - Maître … »

Il se leva et lui fit face.

« - Je suis de quoi tu veux me parler.

\- Comme je l'ai dit lors de l'assembler, j'ai bien peur que ma vision ce réalise. Il manque deux apprentis mais lorsqu'ils arriveront la prophétie se mettra en marche. Et je m'inquiète pour Midori, elle sera déterminante pour la victoire de l'humanité.

-Je sais Irina, soupira-t-il. Nous avons si peu de temps. »

A suivre …


End file.
